Poker Face
by Colombia4m
Summary: Final de Déluge et Sea Sex and Sun, DMxMu et les autres, Yaoi, si si... mais sage. "Mais que font donc les golds de leurs soirées?"


Normal 0 21 false false false FR JA X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"DejaVu Sans"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:"Nimbus Roman No9 L"; mso-font-alt:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Nimbus Roman No9 L","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"DejaVu Sans"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:595.25pt 841.85pt; margin:2.0cm 2.0cm 2.0cm 2.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1; mso-footnote-position:beneath-text;} --

Poker Face

_Pour SagaxMu_

Le soir tombait tard sur la Grèce et la soirée était déjà bien entamée que le soleil en finissait à peine de disparaître dans un horizon pourpre et noir. L'air était encore chaud, à peine troublé par le léger souffle de vent, pas même assez puissant pour faire bruire les branches ou claquer les fenêtres entrouvertes. Au palais du Pope, les têtes pensantes du sanctuaire étaient, comme tous les jeudis soirs, à la peine. L'heure était aux graves décisions, entre raisons d'état et budget de rénovation des vestiaires des arènes. Quelques paliers plus bas, dans la quatrième maison, le dilemme était aussi de mise, et se prolongeait au-delà du raisonnable.

-Putain, Milo, tu suis ou tu te couches?

L'interpelé jaugea ses trois valets du regard. Un autre jour, il n'aurait jamais hésité! Mais là, le Capri offrait un visage de marbre, agrémenté de lèvres pincées et un frémissement quasi imperceptible des narines, ce qui augurait d'un full, au minimum, si son décodeur n'avait pas trop perdu. Milo souffla. Fort. Et posa ses cartes. Aphrodite lâcha un murmure moqueur mais ne se décolla pas de ses épaules. Milo en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas démérité. A sa suite, avec moins de cérémonie, DM posa les siennes. Il n'avait rien, pas la peine d'attirer l'attention, et il était encore tôt pour perdre sa ceinture. Kanon sourit...et demanda à voir si le jeu de Shura valait sa jolie petite double paire, aux dames et aux huit. Shura ne cilla pas et posa une malheureuse paire de dix, esseulée et fragile. Milo bondit.

-Comment tu savais, comment t'as deviné?!? Même Death s'est couché!

Kanon attendit que Shura se lève et déboutonne, tout doucement, sa chemise noire pour répondre nonchalamment.

-Ses mains...il ne serrait que deux cartes...Shu a des mains très précises, un peu trop peut-être.

Le fier espagnol s'interrompit, la chemise encore accrochée au poignets.

-Des réclamations, peut-être?

Kanon se laissa aller sur sa chaise, Shura offrait rarement le plaisir de se laisser voir.

-Du tout, mais je risque d'avoir du mal à me concentrer sur tes mains, à présent.

DM servit à Kanon le verre de la victoire, un bloody mary corsé qui servait autant à récompenser le gagnant d'une manche que de s'assurer qu'il n'en gagne pas trop de suite.

Les laissant à leur échange, Milo boudait sur sa chaise. Des valets mignons comme tout! Aphrodite tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, Milo prenait chaque partie comme des combats d'honneur. Le chevalier du poisson avait été contraint à l'abandon très tôt dans la partie. Il n'était pas pire joueur qu'un autre, mais n'avait généralement que peu de mise. Il faisait donc à son corps défendant la poule de casino, vissé sur les épaules de Milo. Certes, on lui avait tout de même collé autour des reins un pagne de fortune, le pull de Death d'ailleurs, perdu sur une infortunée suite qui aurait dû passer. La partie était sérieuse et se faire déconcentrer par les fesses d'Aphrodite n'était pas concevable.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Kanon posa les cartes sur la tables. Il avait perdu, tant pis. Il allait se faire engueuler. Il regarda Milo avaler cul sec son verre puis croisa le regard de son amant, ravi d'y lire une discrète mais franche frustration. Perdre deux parties de suite, et n'avoir ôté aucun vêtement. Face à des adversaires plus ou moins dénudés, avoir conservé jusqu'à ses mitaines de cuir donnait un avantage psychologique certain, dommage que cela ne durerait pas. En revanche DM, torse nu, venait de se coucher trois fois de suite, de plus avec des mains respectables, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Aldebaran franchi le seuil de la quatrième maison avec toute la grâce d'une James Bond girl latine. Les masques lui firent une entrée triomphale de catcheur de WWE. De dos, Milo l'apostropha.

-Hey, t'étais où mon vieux! On a commencé sans toi!!

Le nouvel arrivant s'excusa rapidement avant de s'installer à la table. Il ne manquait aucune séance du jeudi soir. D'aucun aurait pu songer que le taureau venait simplement pour taper le carton et la discute, par amour de l'art et des cartes et pour sa dose de chaleur humaine. Certes. Mais sous ses dehors bon enfant, Alde venait aussi se rincer l'œil sur les corps parfaits de ses camarades de jeu. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il propose discrètement à DM l'achat d'une table munie d'un plateau en verre, pour plus de confort visuel.

Aldebaran prenait son tour de carte quand DM lui demanda, l'air de rien, si Mu était rentré de Jamir.

Le Taureau le regarda, étonné.

-Ben oui, tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de venir.

-Quand ça?

-Ben là..

Le Taureau accompagna sa réponse d'un vague signe de main en direction du hall d'entrée et tous remarquèrent enfin la fine silhouette du Bélier, à moitié caché par une colonne. Celui ci observait, hébété, ses frères d'armes s'agiter à moitié nus, entourés de bouteilles pleines et vide, de vêtements abandonnés et de restes de pizza. Milo haussa les épaules, agacé devant la mine ingénue du Bélier. Si Mu croyait que pendant les réunions de haute sécurité et de grande importance du petit conseil, les autres gold restaient sagement dans leurs temples pour lustrer leurs armures, il en était pour ses frais. Par contre, le petit côté société secrète qui avait prévalu jusqu'ici était en train de méchamment s'effriter. D'ici à ce que Camus l'apprenne et que lui même se prenne un sermon...

Mu s'approcha à pas comptés de la table, un point d'interrogation dansant au dessus de sa tête. Kanon se lança le premier:

-c'est du poker...

Puis Aphrodite:

-strip poker

Vint Shura

-la déesse nous a interdit les jeux d'argent...

Et Milo

-et tu nous vois jouer des cacahuètes...

DM versa son obole

-c'est juste comme ça, y'a rien de méchant

Enfin Aldé acheva

-c'est super sympa, tu veux essayer?

Mu avait à peine acquiescé que dans un bel ensemble la tablée avait bougé pour laisser une place aux côtés de DM. Le Cancer lança un regard noir à la ronde, en retour duquel il reçu des sourires gentiment moqueurs. Mu installé, DM entreprit de lui expliquer les rudiments du poker. Le fait de jouer sans mise, ne gagnant qu'un verre d'alcool et ne perdant qu'une pièce de vêtement facilitait les choses. DM n'était pas patient, et s'il avait eu à expliquer, même à Mu, les _blind_, les _antes_ et les _bring-in _il aurait certainement pété un câble.

Mu, concentré, essayait de comprendre en quoi la full était supérieure à la couleur et ce que pouvait bien être une quinte flush à la dame de pique quand Milo, impatient, décida que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre était encore de jouer.

Chacun reçu ses cinq cartes, le regard appliqué et la mâchoire crispée, cherchant dans la donne de Milo d'hypothétiques combinaisons « à condition que » et « si jamais ça ».

Kanon demanda trois cartes, Shura deux, Aldé, deux également, avant soupirer sur l'air bien connu du j'aurais pas du. DM en changea trois sans conviction. Milo attendit que Mu se décide a changer trois, visiblement au hasard, et s'en fit glisser deux du bout des doigts.

DM se pencha vers Mu.

-La, tu vois, il faut que devines si ta combinaison est supérieure à celle de Shu et Aldé, si tu penses que oui, tu suis, si tu penses que non, sois tu te couches, t'abandonnes, ou tu poursuis en espérant qu'ils se couchent à leur tour, c'est à dire tu bluffes.

Mu loucha sur ses cartes, avant de fixer un à un tous ses adversaires jusqu'à ce que Shura rappelle qu'il était interdit, au poker, de lire dans les esprits des autres joueurs. Mu lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse. Kanon se coucha, Shura annonça qu'il continuait, suivi d'Aldé. Pour la 6ème ou 7ème fois de la soirée, DM posa ses cartes, face au tapis. Mu hésita un instant avant d'annoncer qu'il continuait, Milo demanda à voir. Face à une série de paires, et même un brelan pour Aldé, Mu posa sous six regards médusés un joli carré de dix.

-« Aux innocents les mains pleines » énonça doctement le Taureau

-« La baraka du débutant » renchérit Kanon.

En réponse au coup d'œil interrogatif de Mu, DM lui annonça que c'était la meilleure main de la soirée et lui servi son verre de Bloody Mary. Shura, la mine sombre mais le déhanché sensuel, fit glisser sa ceinture pour la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Encore quelques parties de ce style et Kanon n'aurait même plus le plaisir de le déshabiller ce soir.

Sur le jeu suivant, Mu, enhardit, se prit de proposer une couleur qui ne fut balayée, en compagnie du brelan de Milo, que par le full d'Aldebaran. Le Scorpion râla un peu avant de poser une chaussette sur la table, puis de la retirer sous les protestations indignées de ses partenaires. Le tour de table se poursuivit, et Mu s'intégra sans difficulté à ce jeu qui faisait appel autant à sa chance qu'à ses talents de psychologue. Il y perdit son châle et bu un autre verre de bloody mary qui comme le premier, lui brûla agréablement la gorge.

La donne suivante fut d'ailleurs le théâtre d'un duel de toute beauté entre l'expression indéchiffrable estampillée 8eme maison et le demi sourire énigmatique de l'Atlante. Mu révéla un brelan au roi. Toute la table retint son souffle quand Shura posa sa suite au valet. Mu haussa les épaules et sans se départir de son sourire de Joconde, se leva pour retirer son haut. Quand il s'assit à nouveau, DM sentit comme une crispation dans son ventre. Il se morigéna en essayant de conserver un regard fixe et un visage sûr. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Mu en débardeur, voyons. Surtout son sempiternel débardeur beige dont il devait avoir une impressionnante collection. Mais les papillons ne se calmaient pas. Au contraire, ils lui signifiaient de manière la plus insistante qui soit que c'était la première fois qu'il était assis à quelques centimètres de Mu et que ce premier et sage effeuillage en appelait d'autres si le Tibetain s'obstinait à jouer avec sa chance. Death Mask sentait son biceps droit se contracter instinctivement quand celui de Mu était trop proche et l'envie de frôler la peau chaude du Bélier lui faisait poser ses cartes faces en l'air et fumer la lucky de Milo au lieu de sa marlboro. Aphrodite compilait des sujets de raillerie sur son pauvre crabe empoté pour les siècles et les siècles à venir. Qu'il était grand et beau, le séducteur.

La partie reprit, laissant DM à son trouble, et Mu s'apprêtait à jouer gaillardement sa sandale gauche – Aphrodite lui avait filé le tuyau, les chaussures de toiles et à lanières comptaient vêtement, alors que les baskets et les mocassins, dans lesquelles tout individus sensé portaient des chaussettes, ne pouvaient être jouées. C'était des règles de base, et on s'y tenait pour éviter les plaidoiries désespérées du joueur en caleçon. Le jeu rebondit de plus belle sur un bluff particulièrement audacieux d'Aldebaran quand un cosmos familier se présenta sous le portique nord de la quatrième maison. Aiolia, enthousiaste, balança les dossiers qu'il tenait à la main sous le canapé et se jeta sur Kanon.

-Alors, on en est où?

Le dragon des mers se leva pour lui laisser la place et s'étira.

-Alors, t'a perdu ta veste, ton t shirt et ta ceinture.

Le visage d'Aiolia s'allongea

-Tu dec, et j'ai pas de ceinture...

Milo intervint

-Tes chaussettes, on va faire un concours d'armes biochimiques.

Aiolia se permit une grimace, les chaussettes se faisaient rares dans son univers en ce moment et il avait du enfiler ses convers à sec.

-J'ai joué un tour au tout début et je suis déjà à poil....

Le lion se résigna et après avoir retiré sa veste et son t shirt, il entreprit de faire glisser son jean trop serré sur ses jambes musclées, révélant un boxer gris conventionnel mais seyant. Il sourit en constatant que ses partenaires ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. Shura avait levé un sourcil appréciatif, Kanon était pas loin d vérifier si ses muscles fessiers étaient aussi fermes qu'ils en avaient l'air, Milo affichait un sourire carnassier, Mu le regardait bouche bée, DM le...Mu?

Ailolia s'immobilisa, le pantalon aux genoux.

-Mu? tu n'es pas à Jamir?

Le bélier lui rendit son regard interloqué.

-Tu n'es pas au conseil?

Aiolia eu le bon ton de paraître gêné.

-Si, si, j'en reviens juste...mais mon dossier était léger, il n'y a pas eu d'entrée d'apprentis, alors ça a été vite pour moi.

Kanon se permit une réflexion déplacée sur le fait que son frère laissait bien des libertés au chaton de la cinquième.

Un ange passa sur la table de poker avant que Milo ne laisse échapper, pensif

-La vache, ils doivent se faire sacrément chier là haut, en comité réduit...

DM acquiesça

-...à écluser leur camomille en causant du trou qu'il y a dans le grillage...

Kanon renchérit

-Et de l'invasion de rats dans les thermes...

Toute la tablée le regarda les yeux ronds

-Quoi, vous saviez pas?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mu, Aiolia étant forcément non coupable de toute cachotterie.

Mu haussa les épaules.

-Le domaine du Sanctuaire, c'est pas moi, c'est Saga! Moi c'est les relations internationales.

Aiolia embraya

-D'ailleurs tu devais pas être à Jamir?

Et Mu esquiva

-Au lieu d'assister à ton strip tease, chevalier du Lion? Je suis rentré il y a une heure.

-Et t'es pas monté directement?

Mu rosit.

-En fait...je voulais, puis Aldebaran m'a dit qu'il venait ici...

Aiolia se permit un sourire vainqueur et DM sentit sa température augmenter encore, sans raison. Suffit! Couché! Rien ne laissait supposer que Mu était venu pour le voir, lui. Même si le Bélier lui jetait de brûlants regard en coin qui étaient, qui étaient...qui n'étaient pas. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la semaine d'absence de l'atlante lui avait pesé. Et même si le cosmos de feu était présentement en train de lui cramer les terminaisons brachiales en même temps que les dernières barrières morales, DM était heureux que Mu ait choisi de venir se noyer dans la débauche des jeudis soirs de la Maison aux Masques plutôt que de monter remplir son devoir de chevalier modèle. Mais si le joli Bélier, à la prochaine partie, perdait son débardeur, il ne répondrait plus de lui ni de rien.

Aiolia, calmé, termina de retirer son pantalon et reprit le jeu là où Kanon l'avait laissé. A tous les coup, le Dragon avait pratiqué un jeu téméraire juste pour le plaisir de le mettre dans cette situation. Le coupable était à présent avachi dans le canapé de la quatrième maison, le regard brûlant la nuque de son Espagnol. Quant à savoir s'il attendait que Shura perde ses dernières mises ou au contraire veillait à ce qu'il ne se dévoile pas plus, le concerné n'en était d'ailleurs pas certain lui-même.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Par la fenêtre, Milo jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande horloge. Il était la demi du poisson et le Conseil allait se terminer. A regret, il posa son jeu et commença à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées en prenant congé. Par chance, il n'avait pas trop perdu ce soir, son honneur et la pudeur de son popotin avaient été saufs. Il aurait juste le temps de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de pepperoni avant que Camus ne rentre. Son départ fut rapidement suivi par celui d'Aiolia. Le pauvre Lion était frustré. Il était relativement rare, quoiqu'en dise Kanon, qu'il puisse échapper aux obligations du conseil pour venir se dévergonder avec ses potes. Avoir été le seul à se foutre à poil, ou quasi, n'était pas un problème au contraire. Mais la présence inhabituelle de Mu avait refroidi sa fougue et l'avait ratatiné, gêné, sur sa chaise. En plus, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander de ne pas évoquer cette soirée devant Saga et cette perspective ne l'amusait pas.

Shura avait à son tour commencé à se rhabiller, aidé dans son entreprise par un Kanon empressé. Le capricorne s'interrogea un instant sur la nécessité qu'avait son dragon de défaire les boutons de son jeans et de glisser la main à l'intérieur pour lui rattacher sa ceinture, mais le contact des mains gantées sur le bas de son ventre désorienta bien vite son jugement généralement si aiguisé. Ils s'éclipsèrent dans une flambée de cosmos avant de se rendre une fois de plus coupable d'exhibitionnisme.

Cette soirée s'était encore finie trop tôt pour assister à un quelconque attentat à la pudeur. En temps normal, DM ne l'aurait pas regretté, mais ce soir, la présence du Bélier aurait rendu l'enjeu autrement plus excitant.

DM regarda partir Aphro adossé au chambranle. D'habitude, le Poisson s'éternisait dans la quatrième maison, peu pressé de retrouver son temple désert et haut perché. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il s'éclipsait en même temps que les autres joueurs, et n'investissait plus le canapé ou le lit du propriétaire des heures durant. DM soupçonnait la Vierge de ne pas être étranger à ce nouveau comportement, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu traîner des lotus et des chapelets dans les roses du 12ème temple.

DM s'immobilisa, surpris de voir Mu resté assis à la table de poker. Il avait salué d'un geste vague Aldébaran qui s'en allait, et avait supposé que le Bélier était rentré avec lui. Il avait passé la fin de la soirée à tenter de porter le moins d'attention possible à l'Atlante qui lui avait semblé gagner en sexitude à chaque minutes. Mu le regardait en souriant et DM sentit la potion tue-loup perdre tout ses effets.

Mu rassembla les cartes dispersées sur la table et invita DM à prendre place face à lui. Le chevalier du cancer avait l'impression d'avancer dans du coton, l'air subitement devenu plus dense et la lumière plus tangible. Le Bélier semblait serein, mais de plus près, DM pouvait percevoir le souffle un peu trop court et les yeux un peu trop grand, à moins qu'il ne fut lui même déjà en train de confondre son environnement avec propre état. Mu fit glisser cinq carte vers son adversaire et cinq vers lui-même. Sans trop savoir où cela pouvait les mener, mais incapable de résister, DM se saisit de ses cartes et accepta le défi. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se concentrer sur sa donne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distrait par les mèches mauves de Mu qui glissait sur ses épaules rondes ou ses mains blanches qui se crispaient sur ses cartes attendant qu'il parle. DM se secoua pour sortir de sa transe. Il changea trois cartes, conservant sont valet et son neuf de carreaux. Il suivi les mains élégantes de Mu en récupérer deux et se concentra sur son jeu tentant de faire abstraction du regard du bélier fixé sur lui. S'il levait les yeux sur son adversaire maintenant, il pouvait dire adieu à toute sa concentration. Après quelques minutes d'un silence étrange où DM se souvint, pèle mêle, qu'il lui restait un fond de soupe, qu'Aphro voulait aller à Londres demain, que la Juv jouait contre Manchester samedi et que son mur ouest menaçait d'ébouler à chaque fois qu'il gueulait contre l'arbitre, enculé, Mu posa ses cartes et demanda à voir. DM accéda à sa demande, tout étonné que son brelan de neuf passe la barre. Bon, il avait gagné, et puis quoi? Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller contre sa volonté quand Mu se leva et fit glisser son débardeur le long de son torse et de ses bras, avant d'en dégager ses cheveux. DM fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour éviter de mourir d'auto combustion cosmique. Mu était magnifique. DM s'autorisa quelques secondes de matage intensif pour imprimer _ad vitam eternam_ les pleins et les déliés du torse de Mu au cas ou la période de grâce s'arrêterait subitement. Mu se pencha pour ramasser le débardeur qui avait glissé du dossier de sa chaise, révélant la courbe de ses reins et DM mourut. Le bélier lui laissa charitablement quelques minutes pour ressusciter et lui tendit le paquet de cartes. Machinalement, DM coupa d'une main et mélangea le jeu en petit pont. Il distribua les cartes et attendit que Mu se prononce. Le bélier demanda une carte et à peine DM s'en était changé deux qu'il annonçait qu'il se couchait d'une voix équivoque. DM vivait sa frustration comme un chemin de croix. Mu distribua une nouvelle donne. Après les changements de carte, DM abaissa sa main. Sa petite paire de huit était surclassée par une ridicule paire de dix. C'était une bien piètre manière de perdre, de gagner et de conclure une partie, surtout au vu de ce que ce jeu allait signifier pour DM. Mu l'observait, attentif, un peu tendu. Lentement, DM se redressa, repoussa un peu gauchement sa chaise et entreprit de déboutonner son jean et de le faire glisser. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Depuis qu'il avait été en âge de choisir, il n'en avait jamais porté. Pour la sensation de liberté, affirmait-il. Par complexe de castration répondait Aphro. C'en était même devenu proverbial au sanctuaire et l'expression « être courant comme un slip de crabe » avait fait son trou, même si les apprentis n'en connaissaient parfois pas l'origine. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, et en mettre juste les jours de strip poker aurait été un insupportable aveux de faiblesse. Mais en cet instant, nu, offert, au paroxysme de son excitation, il l'aurait presque regretté. Mu restait immobile, les yeux brillants et les lèvres humides. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent l'éternité, DM réagit, attrapa un vêtement échoué sur la table et se détourna, soudainement gêné.

-Excuse moi, t'as raison, c'est complètement con comme jeu.

Mu protesta et presque à son insu se retrouva téléporté entre les bras de DM, aussi surpris que lui. Les digues de résistances du Cancer cédèrent enfin et il allongea le bélier fiévreux sur la table de poker dévorant sa bouche et sa peau pâle de baisers affamés.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Mu du Bélier se redressa subitement dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Son compagnon grogna d'être ainsi secoué alors que son corps profitait encore de la quiétude d'après l'amour.

-J'avais un dossier à rendre au Conseil...

DM soupira, entoura de ses bras la taille de son amant et croqua doucement un morceau de hanche le défiant de tenter toute évasion.

-On verra demain...

Mu acquiesça et s'enroula à nouveau autour du corps de son amant.

Le nez dans les cheveux mauve, aussi doux mais bien plus encombrant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, DM sourit.

-Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu t'es laissé prendre par le démon du jeu.


End file.
